Real
by EnforcerKaleil
Summary: It all started with Kyuubi thinking about his other half. New worlds. New Realities. Iruka's having a very bad day. One shot, that somehow got way, way out of hand. KyuuIruk
1. Real

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: One Shot**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual**

**Author Note: my English isn't very good.**

* * *

Real

Kyuubi no Kitsune was very confused.

One question plagued his foxy brain; night and day he could think of nothing else.

It was a question he ironically shared with half the population of Konoha.

Was Naruto Uzumaki real?

For twelve or so years everything had been, for lack of a better word, 'fuzzy' as if he had taken a very powerful drug that only left him with a few moments conciseness at best.

Then one day on a bridge he woke-up very, very angry. The need to kill a human was such a normal feeling he didn't even realize something was wrong.

The white-hot rage burned through his reason like fire to paper.

So much so he forgot to ask some very important questions. Questions like: How had he gotten too this bridge? What was he doing on said bridge? Why was he in his human form? Why was his human form so young? Why did he care if a pretty black haired human died?

He just went with what he was good at, ripping every thing in sight into little tiny pieces.

Then he saw one of the most exquisite faces he ever seen. It was so stunning coverd in blood - strange to find it on a human let alone a male. But a pretty face was no reason not to waste a good kill. He tried to raise his arm to cut the beauty down.

Tried being the key word. He couldn't move!

When his mouth started to move on its own. He knew he was in real deep shit, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was down to every bone in his body terrified. Then he did something he had never ever done in his very long life - not even as a kit.

He panicked.

He started screaming and then he was in a cage. Kyuubi slammed himself rapidly up against the bars of the cage but nothing happened. He was thrown back every time.

It was dark, wet, and cold. Fortunately or unfortunately his panicked state didn't last very long and he was soon sad? Why the hell was he sad?

* * *

Over the course of what he supposed where a few human days he felt random emotions. The foremost of those being loneliness and misery. 

But also there was also hope and even an emotion he would go so far as to say was love.Something he hadn't felt in a very very long time. It was when he felt 'love' he saw a transparent string come out from the center of his chest to disappear into the darkness. Where the string connected he had no idea.

It was out of shear boredom he had touched the damn thing. And then he was siting beside a cute young human named Iruka.

Understandably his first impulse was to kill.

But he couldn't move. His body, like before, behaved as if it had a mind of it own. Kept talking about the bridge it was unsettling to say the lest. But seeing as how he apparently couldn't move 'his' body Kyuubi just watched.

* * *

'Naruto' stood in front of the cage asking for chakra, threatening that if Kyuubi didn't they would both die. He could only think one thing. 

'We're the same demon stupid.'

But then he began to think some more about the situation and had to ask were they the same? He had decided 'Naruto' was the result of himself living twelve years without memory thus making him a very loud split personality.

He gave chakra to his split personality so he would leave the stupid cage and think some more on it. Was 'Naruto' real?

Oh the human body called Naruto was very real and the seal on the body's stomach separated 'Kyuubi' and 'Naruto'. How did that work anyway? Kyuubi had never been concerned with human seals.

But the seal had done more than just kill that stupid yellow human. For one brief moment the child had died.

After he had stopped panicking. Kyuubi vaguely remembered passing a human soul on his way in for it was the only thing he had seen on his way into the small weak human body. And human souls were kinda hard to miss being all white and fluffy.

Was it because the soul had been so resonantly bound to the body? Or perhaps it something the seal was meant to do?

Kyuubi knew not.

In truth he didn't really care. The soul was gone and he remained - that was all that mattered.

Kyuubi after all didn't want to be like the retarded raccoon in any way, shape, or form.

But if Naruto was just a fake personality why hadn't he regained all his memories when the real Kyuubi had woken up?

It was just all so damn frustratingly confusing!

If there was a human soul in the body with him he would say yes Naruto Uzumaki is real pure heart and all that shit.

But Naruto was Kyuubi, without any demon-related memories.

But he couldn't hear Naruto's thoughts or speak to him. No mater how hard he tried. It seemed they had to both try at the same time.

What a headache… he was real if you went by 'I think therefore I am.' Naruto was real or was he?

After all Kyuubi couldn't hear Naruto's thoughts?

Kyuubi just went round and round he couldn't think of an answer. But why did he care about the humans around him?

He loved them and wanted to protect them that was not a natural feeling for him.

The strangest thing about the situation was Naruto acted just like Kyuubi had when he was a kit.

He changed into a female form to fool enemies one of the first illusions kits learned.

Then he had learned how to multiply himself something Kyuubi had loved to do as a three tail.

Naruto was a bit louder than Kyuubi was but other than that the way he acted was dead on. They're 'love' interests were even the same. The first vixen he'd taken to mate had been pink.

It was strange watching his life as a human. But was Naruto real? They shared a soul yes. But what would happen to Naruto if he should regain his memories as Kyuubi?

Kyuubi himself strangely enough cared Naruto was after all himself. Lest what he could have been. He wanted him to live. So was Naruto real?

Kyuubi had a strange feeling he would never know.

* * *

Authors Note: Just somethingI was thinking about. 


	2. I hate you

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: 'One Shot.' Not any more obviously because I made a second chapter. **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual**

**Author Note: my English isn't very good**

* * *

"I hate you." 

Kyuubi snorted, "My how you wound me. Oh stupid one. I shall truly never recover for your wit is far to original for me even dream to keep up with. "

Naruto had been knocked out with an interesting side affect. He couldn't seem to leave the cage room. And he did not appear to be too happy with said predicament.

"Shut the hell up!"

Kyuubi sighed. '_How clever' _he thought. Fighting the urge to retort, when after all he would only be arguing with himself. He shifted his position laying his head on his paws and watching his other half intently despite the fact they "shared" a body. He didn't really interact with Naruto; Naruto only came by when he wanted something and Kyuubi had begun to feel like unappreciated parent.

"_Give them the world and this is the thanks you get - a whole lot of 'shut the hell ups'_ "

"Stop looking at me like that." Naruto's face scrunched up into a glare as if it would make a century's old demon do as he said.

Kyuubi fought the urge to sigh again. Perhaps there was still a human soul in the body. How else could Naruto be completely separate from himself maybe it had been the Yellow human's soul that he had somehow passed going into the child…

"I said stop looking at me like that!" the sudden outburst interrupted Kyuubi thoughts.

Naruto was on his feet. Just what Naruto was going to do on his feet Kyuubi didn't know.

Naruto seemed to be rather stuck in the room after all. At lest until he woke up form whatever nightmare that they were both being punished with… was that possible?

Could this all be some dream fabricated by Kyuubi's mind? And why the hell was his head hurting again?

To Kyuubi's surprise Naruto pinched he nose as if he were in pain._ 'Does his head hurt as well? Does it hurt because mine hurts? God this was getting annoying. No more deep thoughts Kyuubi! Your going to drive yourself insane and then you'll be like the retard raccoon and everyone you've ever known will make fun of you… and I can't believe I'm talking to myself." _

"Did you hear me fox! Don't you ignore me!" '_Speaking of talking to yourself."_

Kyuubi sent Naruto an impatient look. Then unexpectedly began to feel playful. He sent Naruto a fox smile one that looked just like Naruto's if anyone were to compare.

"Fine." Naruto eyes grew as he stared at an older him. Identical save for red eyes and white hair.

Kyuubi could say without any conceit what so ever that he was beautiful. And once Naruto grew out of the runt's phase he would look the same.

"Wh..."

"You said not to look at you like that anymore." Kyuubi strenched his arms over his head looking a his other half. Hoping to get a rise.

"Why do you look like me?" Naruto barely got the sentence out. His voice surprised Kyuubi. It was the voice of someone who had been violated. Despise his other half's obvious distress he couldn't help but laugh.

"It would be more accurate to say that you look like me. As I am older and have been taking this form longer than anyone you know has been alive."

"What?" Naruto backed up quickly too and fell on his ass. Kyuubi felt his own ass start to hurt.

"You heard me Naruto. Do not act as if you did not. The humans haven't rubbed off on you that much."

"I can't look like you! I'm me! Why would I look like you?" _'Good question if you are a you and not not real. Did that even make sense?_' Kyuubi should never have shown Naruto his human form. This hysteria building in his heart would not help anything. But how should he answer Naruto?

Naruto was simply not capable of understanding Kyuubi's theories on who was who and if they were the same. Hell even Kyuubi didn't understand half of what he thought of. So that left one alternative lie._ 'But could lying to oneself be considered a true lie?' _

"My charka's been coursing threw your body since day one. And you think it wouldn't have some affect on it?' Naruto looked puzzled but calmer.

"So I just look like you?" Kyuubi wondered if he had actually been this trusting when he was younger he didn't remember but maybe.

"Yes. Well... the form I'm in now looks older. You'll look like this probably around nineteen or so."

Naruto's nose twitched like the fox he was. And then he comically wailed: "But I don't want to look like a girl!"

Kyuubi, now insulted for he had always topped in his mating with males, coolly bit out. "Don't worry. I'm sure that one pretty boy- Oh what's his name, _Sasuke, - _will still like you. He might even like you more. Oh wouldn't that make the pink girl mad, then you'll never get a shot at her. " The horrified look on Naruto's face made Kyuubi want to laugh. "What's the matter, Baby Fox cat demon got your tongue?"

Kyuubi blinked, he had called Naruto baby fox. That's what Kyuubi's mother had called him; how could he feel parental over himself?

"Don't call me fox." Opposed to before Naruto's voice was as cold and deadly as a ice wrath.

Kyuubi snorted, "Fine. Last time I complement you."

Naruto's hands tightened into fists "Complement! Why the hell would I want a complement from you? Everyone hates me because of you!" Kyuubi glared getting truly angry or perhaps Naruto was the one getting angry.

"You may not pen those stupid humans hatred of you on me. I never asked for this. I didn't curse you, that was the yellow human. He should have sealed me into himself as he was dying if he had wanted to kill me. I never made anyone hate you. They wanted a place to direct their pain and you were a good target. So don't yell at me as if this is all my fault."

Naruto looked lost "But if you hadn't attacked…" Kyuubi sighed this was heading to a place he didn't want to go.

"I didn't attack... well I did but it wasn't any short of personal grudge or hatred of your village. I'm a thousand year old demon who was walking along, saw some ninja, and decided they be fun to play with. And before you condemn me for that, think of all the times you've tortured ants and bugs. Its the same, and don't try to say it's not, because that's how low humans are to me."

Naruto and Kyuubi stared at each other for hours or what seemed like hours, both thinking and not saying a word. Finally Kyuubi broke the silence, "For what its worth I know how you feel."

Naruto gave a snort, "I doubt that - but thanks for saying it all the same. I'm not going to like you but I guess we're in this together huh? So…" as Naruto began to be pulled into the world of the living he yelled out "at lest I'm me and you're you right? So we'll always have each other even if we hate it. That's worth something, right fox?" and with that Naruto was gone.

Kyuubi smiled, "Right, baby fox, if you say so." With a fox yawn he laid down to go to sleep. He wouldn't worry about if Naruto was real anymore. It didn't matter. He wanted to believe he was real .


	3. Why do I feel like this?

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and there's a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good**

* * *

"Why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know Naruto, I've been betrayed before but its never felt like this."

Kyuubi leaned against the bars facing the darkness of his cage. He had taken his human form once more.

Naruto was leaning on the other side so they were back-to-back. Kyuubi felt Naruto's back tense as he brought his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Kyuubi didn't need to see Naruto to know he looked just like the baby fox he was.

But Naruto didn't feel angry, just sad. This despair was so different than anything either of them had ever felt.

But Kyuubi… Kyuubi felt enough rage for them both

'_**How dare that child betray us! Make us feel this way! The little slut should burn in hell! '**_

Unfortunately that wouldn't make Naruto feel better. Naruto would more than likely drag them both to hell to get the slut.

"Naruto, do not dwell on this emotion, we can't feel like this."

Finally Naruto began to get angry but it wasn't at whom he should be angry with.

"What the hell do you know? You don't even care. He was my friend - he didn't leave you! You said you'd never…"

"Naruto calm down!"

They were both on their feet screaming at each other

Kyuubi didn't know what to do. How could he help someone with an emotion he was experiencing so strongly for the first time as well._ 'Inari, my god, how can I help him.' _Crack!

Then the bars were gone then his arms were around Naruto.

You could hear a pin drop in the realm of sprits in the silence that followed.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _Kyuubi was just about to move away when Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's slim waist and began to sob into his chest as they sank to their knees together. Kyuubi would never admit it, but he had needed the hug too.

It had been too long. He barely even remembered the warm cuddling with his mother and father on winter nights when the cold still affected him. The nights his mother had whispered in his ear the rules of foxes and the story of how his mother and father met.

It was this story he whispered into Naruto's ear hoping to calm him.

"My mother told me it was raining harder than she'd ever seen in her life. But that's more than likely an embellishment as she was five hundred at the time. When she took shelter in the temple of Inari god of foxes there were many other foxes there regular, demon, and sprit. All foxes are welcome in Inari's temple -you remember that baby fox. Mother curled up in one corner of the temple waiting for the rain to stop; she soon fell asleep. When she awoke there was a seven tail sleeping beside her snoring in the most undignified way. I guess my mother thought the seven tail was cute because I soon came along. "

Naruto sniffled tears still falling form his eyes

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyuubi stiffened, he didn't really know, he had just wanted Naruto to stop feeling so bad.

"They were my world for about a hundred and fifty years. Then they left me - but it wasn't like this, I was ready to be on my own. I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's not really the same. But I guess I'm saying it's no use crying about the little slut. He's ours, right, so we just have to go and get him and make him realize how stupid he was for going off…"

In his arms Naruto had stopped breathing. Why was he breathing anyway, they were inside their mind? There was no air.

Naruto's head tilted upwards; Kyuubi in turn looked downwards.

Kyuubi drew in a breath he didn't need at the gratefulness in Naruto blue eyes.

'_Thank you.' _

'**_Naruto? Thank you for what? ' _**Naruto smiled a fox smile

'_No ones ever_ _hugged me before.'_ Kyuubi closed his eyes and hugged the young fox tighter.

"Go to sleep baby fox. You'll feel better when you wake up."

As if under a spell Naruto nodded sleepily and was soon sound asleep Kyuubi slowly turned into his fox form (not his giant one, he was roughly the same size as horse) and curled around Naruto as his mother had for him.

And closed his eyes to sleep as well

"**Ha ha ha ha." **Kyuubi's eyes snapped open a low growl issued from his throat

" Dakini."


	4. Dakini

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and there's a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good**

* * *

"Dakini."

Kyuubi grew larger and slowly shifted Naruto to one of his tails so the baby fox was completely out of sight.

Dakini gave another bubbly laugh

"**Now. Now. Kyuubi I'm not here to fight or take your umm… baby away from you."**

Kyuubi just glared he new better than to trust or challenge a god if she wished to harm them there was little he could do to stop her but he would fight.

"**Hum… that's a new look for you Kyuubi. So protective, never would have guessed you could be so maternal?"**

Kyuubi quickly lost patience and the wicked smile she had gained, did little to lighten his mood.

"Get on with it Dakini why are you here?"

Kyuubi felt strangely violated as he stared ,at the Goddess of Life's Turning Points, she was the on again off again lover of his own god Inari.

The Crack sound earlier should have alerted him she always showed up with a loud sound of some sort.

How Inari stood her had always been a mystery to him.

Her hair was black constantly floating around her as if she were in water. Her features were heavenly beautiful of course but what goddess wasn't?

She was clad in a kimono of freshly fallen snow.

Her dainty bare feet daggled off of the side of her damned cloud, yes she had a cloud, a rain cloud.

Kyuubi could see the dragons that always fallowed her swimming in and out of it as if they didn't have a care in the world.

She clenched her vajra (thunderbolt) mounted on a sword hilt, in her left hand. In her right palm she cradled a triad of sacred jewels.

Her crown, a gift from Inari, was decorated with diminutive foxes on coiled white snakes identical to the ones encircling her wrists. Above the foxes and snakes, another triad of sacred jewels rested on an open lotus, flanked by the opposing symbols of the sun and the moon.

She smiled the wicked smile of a god who had a plan and in Kyuubi's experience that was never a good thing.

"**Silly Kyuubi thinking naughty thoughts about little old me? Inari will be so angry when he finds out." **Kyuubi snorted he wasn't stupid enough to fall for a goddess.

"Why are you here Dakini?" she frowned at him and her cloud got stormy.

"**Well I did have a proposition for you that can help you with your little predicament but if your not interested. In helping your baby before he dies of a broken heart…"**

"He's human Dakini he can't die of a broken heart." her smile was back it was a cold smile of someone who new a lot more than anyone else. It made his blood run cold.

"**Slowly he will die. It will take years he'll hide his misery behind that heartbreakingly fake smile he likes to ware. Until one day he wont be able to stand it and then he'll take his own life and of course yours as well. But that's not the only thing killing him his body's roughly a 16th demon do to you being sealed inside him. But thats not enough his body's still not suited for all the fast healing you've put him threw it's shortened his life span drastically. I could go on really but I think I have your attention now."** Kyuubi backed away from her in denial but there was really no place to go.

"How do I know your not lying? That this isn't some twisted game you've devised out of boredom?" she pouted a moment before holding up her sword with its lighting blade.

"**I swear on my sword Kyuubi I will tell you no falsehoods as long as this conversation lasts."** Kyuubi inclined his head in a slight bow one of the most guarded secrets in the world gods and demons couldn't break promises.

"Was all you just told me a lie?" she glared insulted.

"**No it wasn't a lie his heart grows weaker as we speak."**

"What is your proposition Dakini?" She was smiling again and he contemplated eating her dragons.

"**I have devised away for you to be separated form your baby."** He tilted his head giving her a curious look unfortunately she apparently found that cute because she start to giggle.

"How can that be done? We have the same soul." She stared at him as if he were stupid

"**What gave you that idea? He has a complete and separate soul."**

"But I pasted a soul on the way in it was a human…" she waved her sword hand in the air to silence him and he vaguely wondered why she had no fingernails.

"**Of course you did the soul was no longer suited for the situation the soul had to be able to coexist with your demonic energy. The soul of a half demon was used."**

"But only…." Damn it all to hell of course it was Shoki, the god of death ,the human had made the deal to seal Kyuubi with.

Shoki could more than likely swap as many souls he liked to suit what ever cosmic plan he was on about an the moment.

Kyuubi truly hated dealing with gods.

"Who did Naruto's original soul go to?" the look on her face clearly said 'why the hell do you care about that?' but she answered none the less

" **A girl named Hinata Hyuuga. But that is rather irrelevant don't you think? Or do you not care about your baby anymore now that you know he's not you? What a vain little fox you are**." Kyuubi snarled at the goddess she had no right to question his feelings she was not his god or master.

She smiled tilting her head **"It would appear as if you do care. What a wonderful mommy you make.**" Kyuubi remained silent not wish to antagonize her if she in fact did have a way to save them.

" **Now after hearing your heartfelt prayer, as I've been taking Inari's messages since he's on vacation, and out of the goodness of my heart I have devised a brilliant plan."** Kyuubi snorted but she kept on talking "**first is to destroy this body as its ruined anyway and make new one for you and your baby here and don't worry he'll look the same just a bit younger. His body has to be newly formed so you'll be one parent and I'll let you pick the other parent since you know some humans. It has to be human the soul is after all half demon."**

Kyuubi stared at her they would be free. He could take Naruto away form all these retched humans. But a lot of things were to good to be true and Kyuubi had a sinking feeling that this was one of them.

"What's the catch Dakini?" she smiled an evil smile.

"**Oh nothing much just a few tokens really just some trifles what I want form you, in this order is your immortally and three of your tails."** Kyuubi stared at her she could bloody well have all of those things he just had to wait three hundred years and he'd have it all back.

**"Don't look so relived Kyuubi that was just the beginning of my list. You have to be my slave and do mean, at my beck and call, slave in my palace. ****Until I can get a meeting with Shoki you wouldn't believe how along it takes to get an appointment with that god, anyway a meeting to arrange you being alive and out an about in the human world. ****And after the meeting if he says no you can't go back you have to remain my slave for all eternity."**

Kyuubi was struck somewhere between absolute horror and annoyance.

Kyuubi from twelve years ago would have said no before she had even opened her mouth. In his tail Naruto shifted in his sleep saying something about ramen.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"What about Naruto I'm not leaving him alone with these humans not now not ever." Kyuubi got some gratification in the fact she looked surprised she had more than likely thought he would put up more of a fight.

"**He'll live with us at the palace of course**!" Kyuubi decided she looked entirely to happy about that.

"Dakini that doesn't even make sense. I can't be your slave and look after a young half demon boy I would never have time. But I will not be parted form him." Dakini gave him a surprisingly soft look.

"**I know! Will make what ever human you pick come with us to baby sit when your doing tasks for me."**

"And there's that I just pick which human I think would be the best umm…" Dakini giggle girlishly

"**Yep doesn't mater really your baby will still look just like you. Like he does now. I mean when he gets older of course. As I said he'll look a little younger. It can be anyone boy/girl man/woman their just donating the human part."**

Kyuubi thought long and hard he really didn't have any other options but something about this was bothering him.

"What's in it for you Dakini? Besides getting me as a slave you have hundreds and don't give me any of that out of the goodness of your heart shit." Kyuubi gave himself a mental pat on the back as she blushed it wasn't every day you see a goddess blush.

"**Oh Kyuubi it was horrible we had this big fight and then he went on vacation**!"

Kyuubi blinked as she threw herself face down into her cloud and started sob.

Kyuubi having only had one experience in comforting a crying person was understandably at a lost as to what he should do he sure as hell wasn't hugging Dakini.

"So you got in a fight with Inari?" She looked up from her cloud and nodded "What does this have to do with our situation?"

She sat up bouncing as she did so **"Don't you see Kyuubi if I help him with all the things he has no power over he'll love me again!"** Kyuubi dimly felt a migraine coming on. Her logic seemed somewhat flawed but it was probably better than if she just took and interest in his case out of fancy he could always appeal Inari when he got back form his Vacation.

"Ok Dakini I'll do it." She clapped her hands and he flinched

"**That's lady Dakini to you now**." Kyuubi growled but lowered his eyes none-the-less he knew what was expected of him as her slave.

"**Now we have to start the separation, chose a human, you'll be in the human world for at lest thirty minutes. So if I were you I'd take the time to warm the human up to the idea of living in my palace not that thay have a choice of course."**

"Why thirty minutes?" she winked at him

"**Even a goddess has to recharge silly and its Lady Dakini. Now take my hand."** She held out her right hand her sacred jewels glittered at him as he walked forward and hastily placed his paw on top of them. He felt as if he should thank her but couldn't bring himself to.

"**I'm sorry Kyuubi**." His eyes snapped up to hers the true sorrow in her eyes made him panic he snapped out of it quickly and tried to take his paw back but he couldn't move. He stopped trying to get away and found he could still speak.

"Why are you sorry what's going to happen?" he cursed himself for sounding so weak but he wasn't the only one in danger '_baby fox I'm sorry.'_

"**I'm sorry for the pain that will come.** **You can't even fathom how** **much this will hurt you**." He stared into her bottomless green eyes and nodded he understood he would take all the pain so Naruto would have none.

"**Now think of the human you want to take care of your baby."** Kyuubi smiled at that there could be only one person for the job.

Then he started to scream.

"**I'm sorry Kyuubi."**

* * *

**AN: do you like? **


	5. It's a boy!

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good sorry.**

* * *

"**Kyuubi! Kyuubi!"**

"Dakini!"

"**Don't worry everything's going well. In a moment the spilt will be complete**."

"Just make it stop Dakini! I don't know what's going on! I can't! I think I'm going mad…"

"**Keep it together you vain fox! You can't go insane what use will you be to me… I mean your baby!"**

"Naruto?"

"**Yes your baby they'll kill you and him. Don't you dare give up!"**

"But it hurts so much!"

"**I know Kyuubi just hang on for just a bit longer."**

* * *

"Your sure he'll be alright Godaime"

Tsunade smiled, what she hoped was, a reassuring smile at the young academy teacher.

Naruto's charka was acting odd, but when didn't it.

She was eighty percent sure the fearless boy would be fine.

"Yes Iruka I'm sure. Now I have to go to a meeting to discus the Uchiha defection. You'll watch over him of course."

Iruka gave her a sweet smile, which would have had her blushing if she were about thirty years younger.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over him, I always do."

With that promise Tsunade waltzed out the door hoping Naruto wasn't taking the fact his best friend was a traitor to badly.

Truthful she was somewhat glad the boy was gone, one less thing to get in Naruto's path of becoming Hokage.

She frowned at her vicious thought she was being too harsh on the Uchiha, she was just angry he had hurt Naruto, but he had chosen his path. Just like his new master before him, she didn't even want think about what that snake would do to him.

A confrontation between Naruto and the Uchiha was inevitable, but she wasn't afraid she knew who would win. Naruto would prevail some how.

What she did fear was the village council; they would blame Naruto for this somehow.

But she would kill them all before they could even think of laying a hand on him.

It was a much darker promise than Iruka's had been. But it was just as sincere; she walked towards the meeting room killing intent rolling off of her in waves.

Oh yes, if they tried to hurt her little brother, there would be blood.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he stared at Naruto's battered form how could Sasuke hurt him like this?

It was almost unthinkable, but then again what Sasuke's bother had done was also unthinkable and even more of a surprise, but the most unfortunate things always were surprises.

He fidgeted in his chair hoping Naruto would wake up soon, but at the same time dreading the conversation that would come when he did.

What did you say to someone whose best friend had torn them apart physically and emotionally?

Birds chirped happily out side, he glanced out the window the sun was shining. It was a deceptively beautiful day he hoped nothing else would go wrong.

**Crack!** Iruka's head snapped up in the direction of the sound to see a cloud?

Iruka didn't even have time to perform the first seal of his Jutsu. The room vibrated with unearthly screaming that made his blood run cold. '_What is this?'_

Then a beautiful voice rang threw the small room.

"**My. My. Kyuubi chose well." **Iruka head snapped around look for the source it had to be some type of genjutsu. "**Take heed little human this may hurt a bit."**

"What…oh my god!" blinding pain racked Iruka's body he fell to the floor what was going on?

"**Human's so weak. I'm tired now Kyuubi. I will return in thirty minutes."**

"This isn't right Dakini he's… I'm…" A weak voice croaked out

" **Lady Dakini. I did as promised you have a new body and I said he be a little younger. I must rest Kyuubi."**

"Fine. but we will speak of this latter." The voice was stronger now.

Iruka's worst nightmare had become real Kyuubi had somehow escaped.

"_What's happened to Naruto?" _he had toworn the village somehow.

"Waaa! Waaa!" Iruka blinked '_what was that?_'

He slowly raised his head, the cries were coming from Naruto's hospital bed. He slowly peaked over the side.

There lying where Naruto had once been was a blond baby.

He was tangled in the bandages and hospital gown that had once incased Naruto. They where covered in blood.

Iruka stared surreally at the baby and reached out pulling the bloody tangles aside. Impossibly blue eyes stared up at him. Despite the fact they had cat like slits going down the middle there was only one person in the world who had eyes that blue.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto blinked and tilted his whisker marked face to the side, looking impossibly cute as he did.

Then Naruto started to laugh showing off his sharp little fangs. That wasn't all; Naruto's ears were slightly pointed alike an elf's or a demon's.

Iruka had no doubt it was the latter.

'_Oh no!'_ They would think Naruto had turned in to a demon! Well he appeared to have done just that.

But he couldn't let anyone hurt Naruto, especially now that he was a baby.

Iruka had to get the Hokage, she would at lest have some idea what to do. He quickly moved to pick Naruto up.

'_This is bad they'll think he's Kyuubi when… Wait." _Iruka stopped dead in his tracks suddenly feeling the eyes, which had more than likely been watching his every move.

He slowly turned at lest he would face his worst fear before he died.

Iruka's eyes widened to a normally impossible size his mouth dropping open.

There in front of him stood Naruto's infamous Sexy-Jutsu.

The only differences were; smaller breasts, white long hair without pigtails, her face was a little different as well more beautiful and less cute the whisker marks were more defined than Naruto's had ever been.

All that and the fact she had clothing on, not very much but still.

She was wearing an orange and black halter-top with matching skirt. that went to about mid thigh and had slits up to her hips. She also seemed to have a large amount of blood on her making her look like some type of blood-drenched angel.

Iruka's eyes traced her legs, the part that seemed to have the most blood, down to her bare feet. Then he saw it a white tail, a tail that swished at him as if waving.

Iruka's eyes snapped up to her face red eyes with slits down the center stared into his normal brown. This was Kyuubi! Naruto giggled again Iruka backed up putting his body between Naruto and Kyuubi.

'_Think Iruka! Think!" _how could he get Naruto away and worn the village. He had to distract her somehow.

"You're a girl!" if Iruka could have, he would have kicked himself. She was obviously a girl. Why had he said that? She would probably get mad and kill him now.

He just didn't know what to do. To his surprise she gave him a dry look and looked down at herself. Then spoke in surprisingly normal voice not one you'd expect from a bloodthirsty monster,

"It would appear so." She reached down, with one clawed hand, taking the end of her skirt. She brought it up slightly as if examining it, then gave a very unladylike snort, dropping it as if disgusted. "And I appear to look like a sluty girl. Dakini has no taste." Iruka blinked stupidly at her shouldn't he be dead?

"Who?" It was her turn to blink at him. He shrank back under her gaze.

"Dakini, the Goddess of Life's Turning Points, don't worry you'll meet her. And trust me you'll wish you hadn't when this fiasco is over."

Naruto gave another baby giggle from the bed clapping his tiny hands.

Kyuubi's eyes removed themselves from Iruka, and then locked on Naruto's small body. , Iruka stared fearfully as she started to come closer, stepping one bloody leg forward.

He stood his ground and bit out with surprising confidence, "Your not hurting him."

To his surprise she smiled a fanged smile at him, that looked remarkably similar to Naruto's normal one minus the fangs of course.

"I wonder just how you would stop me if wanted to… well do anything really. Calm down I will not hurt him." Iruka was hardly reassured. She took another step forward and he threw five kunai turning to pick up Naruto and make a run for it.

Then he was floating.

Well not floating her tail was wrapped firmly around his waste, and she had him suspended over Naruto's bed. He craned his head to look at Kyuubi, who was now standing next to him.

She looked surprisingly amused as he glanced back to where she had been, his kunai were imbedded in wall she had stood in front of.

He didn't really expect to be even a minor threat or have any kind of chance, but he struggled in her tail all the same.

"Let me go!" she looked even more amused

"Umm… no." she looked down at Naruto once more, her eyes glazing over as she pulled the rest of the bandages away, with unbelievable gentleness.

Her eyes focused once more as they stared down at Naruto's stomach. Iruka couldn't help but look down at Naruto to see what was so interesting.

Around his tiny bellybutton was an ugly burn scar. It was as if someone had taken a hot poker and traced the lines of the seal.

He flinched; as her hand moved up but she made no move to hurt Naruto, instead she pulled up her shirt, looking at her own stomach.

She had a burn identical to Naruto's. She dropped her shirt, and to his horror picked up Naruto.

Her hands under his arms, she lifted the naked baby up above her head.

Naruto stared down at her giggling happily, unaware that the person holding him was a monster.

To Iruka's surprise, she brought baby Naruto closer to her face. Then she smiled, and nuzzled his belly with her face purring as she did so.

Naruto giggled louder she was tickling him. He reached out with his small hands incasing her whiskered checks. They looked beautiful together like a mother and child.

"This will be wonderful Naruto. We can start over now you'll never be alone ever again."

Iruka's mind suddenly decided to come back to life as Kyuubi shifted Naruto into one arm. She reached down to the bed picking up the sheet.

" What are you doing?" She glanced at him as she wrapped the sheet around Naruto.

"He'll get cold. He doesn't have fur you know." Iruka glared at her

"That's not what I meant! Where are you going to take Naruto?" her eyes locked with his and they were cold as ice. His fear welled up once more.

"Some place where the ungrateful humans, of this hell you call a village can't hurt him anymore." The venom in her voice gave him a strange feeling. She had no room to talk about hurting anyone else how many lives had she destroyed.

She had destroyed his; this was the monster that had haunted his nightmares for twelve years. And she had the audacity to call them ungrateful even if it was true.

His glared despite his fear but she had apparently lost interest in him she had started rocking Naruto gently as he had started to cry.

"Don't worry baby fox we'll leave soon." Then as if a little bulb went off above her head a wicked smirk crossed her beautiful face, "But first we have a few goodbyes to say." Iruka knew right then and there his horrible day just got fifty billon times worse.

* * *

AN/ well? 


	6. no more sex

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good sorry**

* * *

Kyuubi supposed his, well her now, day was going as well as could be expected.

Why Dakini had chosen to turn him in to a female was beyond him…her.

At lest now he knew what all the damn mom jokes had been about back in the cage room.

Kyuubi couldn't really say he was too angry, Dakini had kept her promise Naruto and he…she were separated. The only person that was to blame was him…herself she should have made Dakini promise that the new body he got was just like his old one.

At lest Naruto had some form of a mother now. Not that Kyuubi had any idea how to act like a mom.

When she had touched her mind to Naruto's she was delighted to discover he really was a baby not a twelve-year-old trapped in a baby's body.

She could raise him and he would never know the pain this human life had brought to him.

"Let us go!" she glanced at the human still struggling in her tail.

"Hush. You'll wake the baby fox and I just got him to sleep." She loved the cute look that Iruka's face acquired.

He was most certainly terrified of her and was struggling not to show it, he had been since they left the hospital

What she loved even more than the cute look on his face.

Was the panic she was causing when she flared her charka as she headed for the Hokage tower people running and screaming. Why some were even committing suicide.

This was far too much fun.

She hummed pleasantly as the humans screamed around her.

Truly she was surprised Naruto was sleeping threw all the noise, but she chalked it up to him being tired. It had been a long day for him after all.

"What are you going to do Kyuubi?" She smiled at him and felt him shutter

"Just doing what I said I was going to do. Say a few good byes. We're going to leave soon so we have to hurry."

"So your Kyuubi?" Kyuubi couldn't believe his…er her luck there standing before her was Kakashi. She laughed and he stiffened so he was afraid good. _'How best to go about this good bye? Make him think this was entirely his fault and rip his guts out then leave him to die slowly.' _She spoke in Naruto's voice

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" both Kakashi's eyes widened as he had removed the headband from his right eye. She gleefully continued, "This is all your fault you know. Why didn't you pay attention to me when I needed you? Why'd you slowly kill me? I didn't have anything left ero-senin and the old lady came to late. Why'd you teach Sasuke during the chunin exams? You didn't even tell me why you wouldn't. You didn't even care that I won my fights. And then the bastard killed me with the technique you taught him. I didn't have anything left. I couldn't fight Kyuubi what was the point when my own sensei didn't give a shit?"

"It wasn't like that I…" Kyuubi had been pissed at Kakashi before she felt down right vindictive now.

"Then what was it like? I'm not stupid why'd you always pick him? What about Sakura? She was so weak if the old lady hadn't come along she would have died. Did you even look at her or me? You just wrote us off as a silly fan girl and an idiot. Its not like you didn't have time. But I guess those perverted story's were more important. Well guess what Kakashi-sensei everyone's gonna die now and its all your fault."

Kakashi didn't move a mussel staring at her. He was fighting with himself just one more shove and she'd have him.

She started forward again he didn't move staring at the ground as if hoping it would swallow him hole.

She got close enough to kiss leaning forward and said in her new female voice, "Why'd you risk so much?"

He closed his eyes to her, '_coward'_.

"Please just kill me." chuckling happily as she shifted Naruto into one arm fully intending to rip out Kakashi's entrails.

Kakashi in the mean time had sunk to his knees part of her suspected a tick. But even with just six tails he was no mach for her she could easily kill him.

"Don't listen to her she's lying!" Kyuubi blinked over at Iruka he was glaring at Kakashi obviously angry. "You're the copy-ninja for god's sake! Get yourself together man! Use one of the thousand techniques you've supposedly copied and save us!"

Kyuubi just stared at Iruka part of him felt like laughing.

Another part just couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was angry.

Oh Kyuubi couldn't wait to go to Dakini's palace.

Once he got settled in he'd take Iuka aside and would 'explain' just what the teachers new place would be.

Kyuubi couldn't wait to pound that…then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was a girl! He wasn't going to be the one… Kyuubi began to feel sick.

'_No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I don't want to be! I've never even bottomed before!'_

Kyuubi didn't even notice she had dropped Iruka rather unceremoniously on his ass and walked about ten feet away staring to pace.

'_This is ridiculous I can't get…I'll never have sex again! That's just all there is to it. Inari why is your damn girlfriend such a bitch! I gave up little Kyuubi! And for what a lousy female body, even if it is hot, and a…" _Naruto chose that moment to wake up and start crying Kyuubi stared down loosening his grip, which had gotten too tight. '_a baby my baby.'_

He. No. she looked down at Naruto hopelessly.

She had no idea how to take care of him; she hadn't had any younger siblings or any experience around kits he had always chosen to be infertile in all his couplings.

He… she hadn't wanted the reasonability of looking after a kit.

She sank to her knees what would she do?

How much could she rely on female instincts that she couldn't even begin to understand? What if she did something wrong he could die.

She began to unconsciously rock Naruto. He was sucking his right thumb as his left hand gripped her hair he gave a tiny fox wine sensing her mood and snuggled deeper into her arms trying to comfort her.

She blinked and stared down in wonder, he was just so damn cute! And that was the female instincts kicking in.

She gave a small yip back at the bundle that was Naruto and he smiled around his thumb.

"Please give him back? You toke my parents from me please don't take Naruto too." Iruka was on his knees where she had dropped him looking quite beautiful.

Some of his hair had come out of his funny pineapple hairstyle framing his face nicely. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She sat there a moment just taking him in.

Why was she so tired? She just wanted to set back and think. All of this had happened so fast she really hadn't had time to think of the consequences.

She had just agreed to everything Dakini had asked for. She hadn't even tried to haggle. It was the chance to be free. It had run in front of her and she had jumped on it like it was a bunny.

"Please just give him back?" he was bowing now begging.

"Get up human begging doesn't become you." Iruka's head snapped up staring at her she looked down at Naruto who was staring up at her quizzically head tilted.

When she looked back up at Iruka his expression had changed it had the soft look he always got when he was about to ask Naruto to go for Raman.

She didn't move just stared at Iruka and he in turn just stared right back. It was a strange moment that she would never be able to describe.

Then he began to inch slowly closer on his knees she watched him confused at what he was doing.

"Iruka! What are you doing!" apparently she wasn't the only one Kakashi had apparently snapped out of his gilt induced self-pitying If he ever was held prisoner by it to begin with.

Iruka gave no response. He was a breath away from her when he finally stopped he slowing reached into her arms Naruto himself was reaching for Iruka.

She let Iruka take him he held him close like he was a fragile piece of china that could break at any moment.

When he tried to move back she made the fur on her tail sharp as knives and curled it round his back up over his shoulder placing the tip on his neck.

She pressed down just enough to draw blood.

He stilled instantly fear entering his eyes she frowned at him a little disappointed for some reason.

"I'm not going to kill you." He blinked at her surprised.

"Why not?" she gave him a small smile

"I like you." He looked some where between horrified and embarrassed he was most defiantly confused.

"For some reason I was expecting a giant fox." Kyuubi glared at the interruption Tsunade in all her glory was standing about twenty feet away looking very angry but Kyuubi could also smell fear.

Kakashi was standing beside her talking hurriedly in her ear, behind them about eighty percent of the ninja population all-glaring at her.

'_Well don't I feel special.' _

"Are you calling me fat?" whatever Tsunade was expecting Kyuubi to say it probably wasn't that.

* * *

AN: If you guys like this please tell me. this started as a one shot after all. If you guy don't tell me you like it I don't see much point in updating. 


	7. Goodbye

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews I was really starting to get depressed. P.S. My English isn't very** **good but I think it's getting better.**

* * *

Tsunade stared at Kyuubi who was blinking at her expectedly 'was she calling her fat?' Tsunade fought the insane urge to giggle it was just such a girl thing to say if the situation wasn't so desperate.

"Where is Naruto Kyuubi?" Kyuubi gave a frown at that and it was Iruka who answered the question.

"He's here Hokage she turn him into a baby somehow."

"WHAT!" Tsunade drew in a breath looking at the baby in Iruka's arms who was staring back at her grinning his little head off as if this was all some big show up on just for him.

To her surprise there were suddenly several people standing beside her what was left of the rookie nine and Gai's team were all glaring at Kyuubi.

It was Sakura who stepped up "Give him back." It was a demand Tsunade cursed the girl's stupidity a slow eerie smile crossed the demon's features.

What was the demon up to "Give me one good reason why I should?"

Sakura hesitated "He's my teammate."  
Kyuubi snorted, "You hit him and yelled at him all the time, never treated him with any kind of respect, ignored him when he would have give you the world. Not loving some one back is understandable but was it really necessary to treat him like shit. Even after all that you had the balls to come and ask him to go get the slut."

Sakura was looking suitably ashamed Kyuubi's smile got more wicked looking past Sakura "Next."

"What's the point you'll just turn whatever we say into something else and you never said you'd give him back if we did give you a good reason." Shikamaru stood in front of Sakura looking defiant. "We wont play your games."

Tsunade couldn't help the pride that welled up in her chest.

Kyuubi's smile hadn't left her face "You always were my favorite. Naruto's only true friend."

Shikamaru gave her a long measuring look "Don't try to butter me up and make me emotional talking about being Naruto's friend. You obviously want something or else you would have kill us all by now."

Tsunade waked over to Shikamaru and hit him over the head.

"I'm the Hokage I'll be asking the questions."

Shikamaru rubbed his head muttering Troublesome under his breath.

She turned once more to face Kyuubi who looked more than amused. "So why haven't you killed us and why have you taken Iruka and umm Naruto hostage?"

Kyuubi glanced at Iruka frowning again "Who said they were hostages?"

Tsunade could feel a head ace coming on "Well then what are they?"

Kyuubi looked strangely uncomfortable " Naruto's my baby and I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with Iruka now. But I like him and I'm keeping him."

"I knew it! I knew he was demon spawn!" Tsunade didn't even get to tell the ninja who had said it to shut up before his head was flying past her.

Kyuubi's left hand was out stretched in front of her the index and middle fingers were out the rest of her hand closed in a fist what appeared to be a orange whip coming out of the tips of her fingers burning a hole in the street (AN: think Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha and yes I ripped off his whip cause I think it looks cool.)

Tsunade felt her heart clench in fear how could she be so fast?

Kyuubi's red eyes were narrowed. **"**IF ANY OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES GOT ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, NOW'S THE FUCKING TIME!**" **She was looking far more demonic now her face looked foxish her claws lengthening.

Tsunade didn't know what to do when Naruto started to wail. Kyuubi immediately calmed down looking over at Iruka who was trying to shush Naruto.

Kyuubi moved closer to Iruka moving her tail away from his neck much to Iruka obvious relief.

Tsunade noted that Kyuubi only came to Iruka's shoulder delicate looking in every way odd that a demon that killed so many would be so small.

She gently took the crying Naruto from Iruka's arms rocking him.

Iruka himself didn't move Kyuubi's tail had wrapped around his waste making it impossible to move.

They looked strangely like a family she shook her head to rid it of the thought.

"You all hated him for on reason. He was never me. I actually thought he was for the longest time but he could never be me. I would never want to love and protect something as useless as this forsaken place. This village broke him apart killing him slowly. So I saved him the only way I could. I'm going take him away. I sold my soul just to get him away from here."

In shock Tsunade whispered, "Why haven't you killed us Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked up at Tsunade her face now expressionless.

Then Kyuubi looked past her to the ninja looking at her horrified

"It would be meaningless to kill you all now. You're too scared and ashamed. Keep it bottled up inside you. Silently. Just as Naruto did behind that smiling mask."

"**Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Pretty speech Kyuubi but it's time to go." **Tsunade looked up in the air to see a large white cloud floating above them.

"Fine. Say good bye Iruka."

"Wha…"

CRACK!

Tsunade stared where Kyuubi, Iruka, and Naruto had once been as tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

AN: so? 


	8. Home sweet Home

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: Thank you again for all the reviews they never fail to give me a warm fuzzy feeling. **

* * *

Dakini was looking far too smug for Kyuubi's liking. She sat on her throne leaning back observing Kyuubi's little pack like she owned the place. But then Kyuubi remembered she did. 

Beside Kyuubi Iruka was looking around wildly.Craining his neck this way and that. She knew what he saw, an inconceivably large circular room with pillars going every which way. It was impossible to tell which way to run should you wish to leave the center. Kyuubi however didn't need to look around she'd seen it all before.

She wrapped her tail around him once more this time covering his mouth should he start to yell.

She gripped Naruto tighter and gave a shallow bow that could be mistaken for a nod. "Dakini."

Dakini gave a wicked smile before hopping down from her throne her dragons swirling about looking smug just like their mistress.

Iruka started to struggle in her tail she tightened her grip hoping he'd calm down.

"**Lady Dakini. So glad you could make it and you didn't even kill to many humans on you way out. I hope you haven't gone too soft being female and all." **

Dakini was studying Kyuubi so closely it was disturbing. She leaned forward stroking the right side of Kyuubi's face with the back of her hand. "**Perfect. Of course your female manifestation was my model for making you a new body. So I guess some credit may go to you." **

Kyuubi fought the urge to pull away and bite Dakini's hand off. "Why did you turn me in to a vixen anyway Dakini? A male body is more powerful. I would have made a better slave."

Dakini chuckled in delight having moved the stroking hand up to Kyuubi's hair as if she were a dog. **" Because now I have not only a powerful demon to do tasks for me…" **Dakini leaned in close lips brushing Kyuubi pointed ear** "I have a pretty little doll to dress up for my party's." **

Kyuubi would never confess it but she shuttered inside.Dakini's party's... Dakini leaned back wicked smile still on her face.

Then it hit Kyuubi all at once. She was a pawn in the power struggle of gods.

Her red eyes locked hatefully with Dakini's sea foam green. "I see. Put me out on display for all the other gods. No one would dare cross you after they see what you will undoubtedly do to me."

Dakini took a step back looking pleased, **" Smart. Smart little fox can't get anything by you can I?"** Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at the retreating Dakini. She sat down on her throne once more "**I have life changing events to plan Kyuubi so I'll make this fast. You will have a small wig of the palace for your baby and…" **Dakini glanced at Iruka "**human. Three servants all human souls they will have collars of course." **

Kyuubi gave a nod at lest Iruka wouldn't have to take care of duties like cleaning and washing laundry.

Iruka was hers and by default to good for such simple tasks.

" **Which leads me to…" **the thick black collar that appeared floating in front of Kyuubi Made her want to panic and run away as far as she could. But she had dug her grave.

She tipped her chin up reaching forward with the arm not holding Naruto.

She gripped the black seemingly leather collar. It was surprisingly heavy even to her demon strength. Then she was presented with a problem she needed both hands to put it on.

She unwrapped her tail from Iruka holding him loosely around his waist. Speaking directly too him ignoring Dakini for the moment. "I think you realize that this situation is beyond your... experience. You will do as I say is that understood?"

Iruka was probably more frightened than he'd ever been in his entire life. He cast one fearful glance at Dakini who widened her smile. Then back to Kyuubi searching her face and finally he gave an insecure nod.

Kyuubi felt a sigh of relief well up but didn't let it make its way out her lips.

"I'll take care of you don't worry." He looked very worried but gave another shaky nod. If it were any other moment she would have smiled in satisfaction. She handed Naruto to Iruka who cradled the baby tightly too his chest.

Kyuubi took the collar with both hands undoing the thick buckle she hesitated only once meeting Iruka's eyes.

She quickly put the collar around her neck. It sprang to life as soon as it touched her flesh buckling by itself pulling tight enough to strangle then loosened comfortably. It shrank a little becoming more delicate and then gained a heavy sliver circle on the front. Dakini apparently wanted to put her literally on a leash from time to time. It was then she noticed another collar floating in the air.

She glared at the second collar and spat at Dakini, "What is the meaning of this! He's too young to understand! He can't put it on himself!"

"What's with the collars? What's going on?" Iruka was clutching Naruto tighter ready to make a run for it if things should go south.

"**Glad you ask little human." **Dakini swung her left leg over her right examining her non-existent nails. "**Those collars usually mean whoever wares them are mine. There's even my name on the back in really pretty calligraphy." **

"Get on with it Dakini!" Kyuubi was really at her wits end with the flighty bitch.

Dakini puffed up like a chicken, "**Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I own you!"**

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Kyuubi and Dakini turned in unison to stare at a very disgruntled human. Under the intense stare of two beings so much more powerful than him it was ridicules. Needless to say he quickly wilted. "When you want to of course."

Dakini started laughing again, "** Its really quite simple. I can't put the collar on someone whose alive he or she has to do it themselves. Free will." **

Kyuubi snorted but didn't disagree. Iruka glanced at her "I don't understand?"

Dakini looked slightly impatient, "**Kyuubi made a deal with me. Set her free, make her baby all better. In return I get her as a slave."**

"But what does that have to do with free will."

Kyuubi looked at Iruka annoyed she truly thought he was smarter than that, "I could have said no."

"**No one can make you a slave human. You chose to let them."**

"But that doesn't work people enslave other people all the time."

"**Of course they don't as long as your alive death can always be chosen. Didn't you tell him anything?" **Kyuubi fiddled with the ring on the front of her collar looking away. "**You didn't. Did you." **

Kyuubi glared at Dakini for the twenty billionth time in their long association, "It was not necessary Iruka is mine. And I'll do with him as I please."

"The hell I am. You two just said only you own you. I mean I own myself."

"You said yes when I said I'd take care of you. And you also said you'd do as I say." She looked at him truly puzzled this time.

"How does that make me yours? I only nodded! " Iruka was looking so panicked she was half afraid he'd drop Naruto.

"**She's a very strong demon and has more rights in this realm than you currently do. In saying affirmative to her questions you gave control of you as a person over to her. Making you hers. Part of her pack. But given the fact you're the father of her child you were part of it anyway. Actually I'm surprised she even gave you an option. Must be the female hormones. "**

"What do you mean father?" Iruka looked as if he were about to faint now. Kyuubi quickly took Naruto from him before things got really crazy.

Naruto squirmed restlessly in her arms and she gave him a reprimanding yip. He quieted down but still looked unhappy so she put him down on the lime stone floor. Bobbing her tail in front of him he wiggled in the sheets playfully trying to catch it.

" Dakini needed me to choose a human parent and I chose you. So now half of Naruto is you." She looked up at Iruka who was staring down at Naruto with renewed wonder.

"**Excuse me! But I most certainly wasn't finished and as is said I have life changing events to plan!"**

Kyuubi blinked at Dakini, " Well get on with it woman."

Dakini blushed looking furious, "**The second collar is not for your baby its for the human. Can't have him all old and wrinkly when your baby's just hitting puberty." **

Kyuubi caught on quickly, "So he won't age?"

Dakini looked strangely tried, "**That is correct."**

Kyuubi plucked the collar out of the air feeling uncertain, "This is just so he won't age he won't be your slave? And swear on your answer Dakini."

Dakini sighed, "**I swear on my…"** she looked around looking for something to swear on then got a mischievous look in her eye " **slave Kyuubi. The only thing the collar in your hands does is stop the ageing process in humans. Doesn't even have my name on it."**

Iruka appeared to be in lala land staring down at Naruto.

"Iruka." He looked up at her with hazy eyes "You need to put this on."

"Why?" he said it as if all he could mange were one-word sentences.

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto "If you don't you'll grow old quickly. Time doesn't work here the same way it does in the human realm."

"But…"

Kyuubi growled in frustration, " If you don't put this on I'll have to rise Naruto alone. And I'll teach him to hate humans. I'll even send him back to that village you love so much and have him kill them all."

Kyuubi statement had the desired effect Iruka grabbed the collar thrusting it towards his neck. Kyuubi made the mental note to teach him not to be so impulsive.

The collar latched on to his neck like a parasite he struggled with it until it took the shape of a regular black choker. Kyuubi picked up Naruto as Iruka prodded the band around his neck looking as if he regretted the action.

"**Well now that that's done. Your servants are waiting for you. I'll give you three days to get settled in Kyuubi. Now be gone with you." **

One loud pop later they were standing in front of three humans on their knees bowing as low as they could get.

An ancient looking woman raised her head slightly. Eyes still down cast her voice came out like gravel, "Welcome home Lady Kyuubi."

Kyuubi snorted looking down her nose at the three. Home? Never….

* * *

AN: well what do you guys think? 


	9. What the hell is going on?

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this chaper was really hard to write for some reason.**

* * *

Iruka blinked rapidly at the bowing people; an old woman, a young man about his age, and a girl that didn't look much older than Naruto. Well normal twelve year-old Naruto.

Kyuubi was practically snarling at them. Her lips curled back as if she would bite them at any moment. He was so confused he didn't understand what was going on. Where were they? How was all this possible? The room they had been transported to was beautiful like the inside of a shrine or a large clan house. The room was large and open no furniture or anything maybe some type of practice room?

"Leave. Only come back when I call for one of you." For a moment Iruka thought Kyuubi was speaking to him. Not to the 'servants'. The tone of voice she used surprised Iruka. So far Kyuubi's voice had been rather light and kind of careless when she wasn't yelling of course. But the voice she used to command the servants… It made you feel like you weren't worthy to even look at her.

"Yes, Lady Kyuubi" they said it in unison as if they had practiced beforehand. Then they simply disappeared no puff of smoke they were just simply gone.

It took a few moments for Iruka to realize that Kyuubi was walking away from him. He watched the tips of her white hair as they swayed around the small of her back. He couldn't look away as if he were hypnotized.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to just going to stare at my ass until I go into another room." Iruka's eyes snapped up to her head, which had not turned around. But she had stopped as if waiting for him.

"I was not looking at your ass!" she turned around to stare at him eyebrow raised clearly not believing him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He turned red glaring at her, " I would never stare at anything on your disgusting self."

Her head tilted to the side just looking at him as if to say 'what?' a few more moments passed before Kyuubi actually spoke, " You find me disgusting. I thought you liked vixens? Its not as if this body isn't fantastic… " She trailed off her eyebrows where knitted together like Naruto did when he was confused.

Did she think he meant he literally found her as in her body disgusting? Or was she just messing with him? Frustrated instead of responding he just looked away from her expecting eyes. The hard wood floor was quite beautiful anyway.

A chill ran down his spine as he felt her lips and nose on his neck nuzzling him as she had done Naruto earlier that day. He didn't dare move for fear that she would rip his throat out. Was she going to kill him now? Would he bleed out on the hard wood floor with baby Naruto watching?

"What's wrong with you? I know your weak but pouting like a spoiled kit doesn't become you. Not when you're my bitch."

Iruka threw himself away from her "What are you talking about! What the Fuck is going on!"

She was looking confused again her red eyes narrowed, " You where unhappy. I comforted you." Then her eyebrows rose as she spoke to herself, "Apparently hugs work best on humans."

" Hugs? Ok that's it I've had enough" he crossed his arms standing up as strait as he could getting about another inch on her, "You will tell me what is going on. And you will answer all of my Questions. And I am not your bitch!" He said all of this in his best teacher voice the one no student dare defy.

The only problem was Kyuubi was not a twelve-year-old ninja she was a thousand year old demon who was known to have a little bit of a temper.

Her gaze turned cold then it was like winter. All at once the room turned as deathly cold as her eyes. So cold he could see his breath.

Her voice when she spoke was just as cold as the air around them, "You do not order me around human. I am the alpha of this pack. So until you can dominate me you will do as I say or things will get most…" she stopped as if thinking over her wording "unpleasant."

Iruka tried his best not to lose his resolve but her killer intent was just so oppressive. He was literally freezing! Naruto began to whimper in her arms the fox sound coming out strong from his seemingly human mouth.

The icy air evaporated as quickly as it had begun.

Kyuubi brought Naruto up to her face purring Naruto quieted down once more. But Kyuubi's cool eyes were still locked on to Iruka as if they would never leave. Then she turned walking towards two sliding doors on the side of the room.

He made a move to fallow but Kyuubi's voice cut threw the air like a knife, "I am putting Naruto down to sleep. You will go out the large door to your left and wait for me there. And we will discuss your insolence."

Then she was gone walking through the last door to the right.

Iruka stood there for a few moments wondering what he should do. Should he not listen to her and try to escape? But he couldn't leave Naruto and he doubted he could out run Kyuubi anyway. And just where would he go? He had no idea where he was. There was nothing he could do but go threw the door like she told him to. Or he could just say no. He was walking towards the door before he made his choice his feet moving by themselves. He opened the door thinking he'd just take a peek.

He gasp loudly when he saw the room he did the dispel Jutsu to make sure he wasn't being deceived by some illusion. The room was incredible. It was lit like the outdoors at midday like there was a sun but when he looked up there was nothing but a ceiling a large spring with a waterfall coming from no where. The lush green grass that surrounded the spring shined like emeralds. But the waterfall was by far the most beautiful thing in the room.

He stepped out on to the wood patio to get a better look and all most ran into a low table it was black and had two matching seat cushions on either side. He walked around the table starring at the waterfall and in fascination " Where does the water come from?" he muttered to himself.

" Its Dakini's supply of rainwater. It filters throughout the palace." At the sound of Kyuubi's voice Iruka jumped about ten feet in the air. He turned to find her sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions simply watching him. Her expression was an odd mixture of curiosity and amusement.

He blushed when he saw she had changed clothing. She now wore a pair of orange men's traditional pants and no shirt. Her hair was covering her breasts but…

"Set down." He kept his eyes on her face as he set down in front of her. Too stunned to disagree.

Naruto was in a basket beside her wrapped up tightly in black blankets and fur his blond hair stuck out like a beacon in the night. He looked very cute his little chubby arms tightly held on to Kyuubi's tail as if he'd never let go, his blue eyes closed, and drool coming out of his mouth. Was Naruto really his son now? He looked back to Kyuubi how could she expect him to…to… do whatever?

She leaned forward putting her chin in her hands looking troubled now. Iruka for some reason thought it was strange that she wasn't expressionless. Shouldn't she try to hide her emotions?

" I don't understand you." Iruka felt very irritated she didn't understand him? He opened his mouth to yell at her but she was talking. "And you do not understand me. The rules of humans and demons are very different after all. And I should have taken that into account. Things that should be common knowledge you do not understand. So you will ask questions and I will answer. This however, does not mean you may order me to do anything. I am merely answering because there are things you will need to know to insure our place in this word." Her eyes narrowed, " You may begin."

Iruka honestly didn't know where to start. When you don't know where to start you should always start at the beginning and as long as she was being forth coming which he didn't believe anyway. "Why did you attack Konoha that day?"

Kyuubi looked as if he'd hit her and the air got a little cooler "Irrelevant next Question. And it better be one that is relevant to the situation or me answering you ends now."

Iruka sighed ok… "Where are we?"

"In our wing of Dakini's Palace in the realm of the gods." The response was clipped and matter of fact it was easy to tell she was very annoyed.

Iruka sighed, "Why are we here?" her face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"What do you mean? Why are we here? Do you mean why do we exist or something else? That question is far too general." Did everything have to be literal with her?

" Fine. Why are we here at Dakini's Palace?"

" In accordance with the terms of my deal with Dakini I became her slave. As such I must reside where it is most convenient for _my master." _he flinched without meaning to as she snarled the last part.

"What did your deal with Dakini entail?" her face scrunched up like he was asking the wrong question.

" Since Naruto's body was ruined she made us each a new one. In exchange I gave up my immortality, three of my tails, and became her slave."

Iruka narrowed his eyes something didn't add up, " And Naruto was ok with this? Being turned into a baby?"

Kyuubi blinked looking quite angry, "It was unnecessary to inform him he had enough on his mind as it was with the slut running out on him and all. Actually him being so young is my fault. I didn't specify what forms the new bodies would be in. So Dakini did as she pleased as far as that's concerned. That's why I'm a vixen and Naruto's a kit."

Hot anger grew in the pit of his stomach, "You didn't even ask him! What's wrong with you!" he stood up the table falling over "How can you…." Her tail came out of nowhere wrapping tightly around his mouth he looked at Naruto who was still holding her tail. How could it be two places at once?

"I have more than one tail don't look so surprised. He didn't know better he would have tried to stick it out, make those people accept him. He was unhappy and I fixed it. What would you have me do? Watch as he wasted away. I think not. Now set down and continue with you're questions. I tire of this game."

The tail was removed and it disappeared. He rubbed his jaw awkwardly, " Why I am I here? I mean why I am I here with you? And how could she just make you new bodies? That's impossible."

" I like you. Naruto loves you like a father. Who else could I choose? And making a body in any form is quite easy. Even Humans are capable of it. The body is only a vessel after all. The soul" She touched her chest as if to drive the point home, " is the thing that makes anyone. Demon or human sprit or animal it matters not."

"But how could she…what did she make the body's out of? How could she just… what about your souls? "

She sighed and he got the impression she thought he was an idiot, "My body I'd imagine, came from the demon part of Naruto and whatever else she could pull together. Naruto's came from you and me. Our souls were then transferred into the new bodies."

Iruka was at a loss for a moment with her looking him square in the eye, the collar's silver ring twinkled at him, "What about the collar's? Those people earlier had them too."

"The collar's are all different. Your collar stops ageing in humans. Mine is a slavery collar it binds me to Dakini. I have to do as she says or I will under go intense pain. Or since I am alive die if she wishes it. The servants collars are similar they are slavery collars but the punishment is different. They count down the years until they may leave and go to heaven if they are good and do as their told. If they disobey they will go to hell."

"What do you mean go to hell?"

She looked surprised again, "Could you not tell those humans were dead? They are serving their punishment for sins they committed in life. You will be around them more than I. So do not feel sorry for them or get attached. They are criminals as far as the sprit world is concerned. Never leave them alone with Naruto. They cannot harm you or him, as even the thought of hurting one of us will send them into a seizure. They cannot be trusted."

"Trusted! what about you? You've probably done worse than all of them combined."

She looked strangely serene at the accusation, " without a doubt. They cannot even out a dent in my body count. Ask your next question."

"Will I ever go home?" Iruka had a horrible feeling he was about to start crying.

Her face didn't change, "perhaps one day." Her face brightened as if remembering something. "You may not ever leave our wing for any reason. If you need me call one of the servants and they will find me."

"What why?"

Her face tightened at the question, "this is not my first time in this realm and I have most defiantly made enemies. They will try and harm you and Naruto to get to me. There is at lest one in this palace that I know of that would not hesitate to eat Naruto. Do not ever leave these rooms."

" What did you do to this person?" Iruka could find this person and maybe find a way to escape.

She looked angry again, "Pointless question." It suddenly began to get dark as if someone where putting a cap over the light. "Its time to rest I will answer any remaining questions you have after we sleep." Sleep there was no way in hell he was going to sleep. She picked Naruto up and began walking towards the door. "Come along Iruka." He had little choice but to fallow her into the large main room. She shut the door behind him with her tail. "After you exit a room always close the door. It will make it harder for people to sneak up on you." He blinked in surprise at the advice. Really he should do that on reflex he was a ninja after all. " Don't look so surprised if you continue to be careless you will die. After you give the servants their duties you should train you are pathetically weak after all."

Iruka snorted at her, "What do you care."

"I like you." Why the hell did she keep saying that?

He didn't realize they had gone into another room until he heard the door slide closed behind him. It was a large bedroom black the bed was very large black furs and blankets. There were two doors on ether side of the room.

"Umm." She looked up from settling Naruto into the bed.

"Yes?"

"Where do I sleep?" not that he was going to be doing any of that. As soon as he was alone he was going to try to find away out of here.

She tilted her head to the side, "With me and Naruto in here of course."

"WHAT!"

* * *

AN: If you have any questions about the story feel free to send them to me and I'll have Iruka ask Kyuubi. Hope you all liked the new chapter. 


	10. Ice

**Title: Real**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: Have no idea **

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Kyuubi is bisexual and a bit of naughty language **

**Author Note: Oh my gosh! I updated! I know I'm surprised to. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. And please review. Love you guys' thanks**

* * *

Kyuubi sighed as she hit the young human over the head knocking him unconscious. This was not going well. She easily caught Iruka and laid him down next to Naruto. Who gave a sleepy whimper as he blinked up at her.

"**_Don't worry baby your daddy is fine." _**Naruto tilted his head at the demon langue but sleepily closed his eyes accepting.

She dropped her pants to the floor and set on the end of the bed her tail curled around her as she watched her pack. She growled in frustration wanting to change into her fox form.

What was she doing? Why was Iruka acting this way? And what else was bothering her? There was something at the back of her mind. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Something about the slaves maybe?

She studied Iruka's face for the first time regretting her decision. Maybe she should have chosen Tsunade. At lest she had something up front to play with.

But it wasn't time for regrets she had three days to make this human understand. She leaned down curling around Naruto to get some sleep that she surprisingly needed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Kyuubi snarled at the offending sounds one stopped and one started to whimper. She nuzzled Naruto in apology as he whimpered back her. The reprimand had really been too sharp but maybe he'd remember it for a while.

After Naruto quieted down she turned her glare on Iruka who was on the other side of the room back against the wall trembling. She frowned even more suddenly hating him for his weakness.

Just when she started to consider killing him the rebellious look was back in his eye. And she started to like him again. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I hit you over the head. You where getting far to worked up. You needed to sleep and where getting to be a pain to deal with." She rolled her eyes at his horrified look.

"That's what you do whenever you don't want to deal with something? You just knock it out or get rid of it?" she blinked at him confused. Then sighed giving up she would never understand humans. As long as he understood what she wanted. That was all that mattered.

She stood up with Naruto in her arms stretching her back and delighted to hear the cracks down her spine.

"Your…your… naked!" she glanced at the very red faced human as she walked out the door.

"Naruto and I are taking a bath. You will as well you are starting to smell." And he was. She wasn't lying just to make him uncomfortable.

She pulled the bear demon furs off of Naruto as Iruka followed her to the Garden room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kyuubi fought the urge to snarl at him once more.

He never sounded so pathetic and winy when she was inside Naruto. Before he radiated a warm gentle strength in a way that remind her of her own mother. She waded in to the pool when she was waste deep she stopped. Holding Naruto in one arm and began washing him.

"Iruka stop talking before I decide I don't need you." That shut him up. He glared at her evenly then looked away. Looking angry and frustrated she found she didn't care too much. She looked away and finished washing Naruto and began to work on herself it was strange to feel the female body parts she would have to do some more exploring.

"Why did you say the things you said to Kakashi?" Iruka's voice was high pitched and desperate. The question was clearly delivered to make her stop touching herself. She rolled her eyes at the human.

"Because they where true."

His eyes snapped to her face, "No they where not. I know Kakashi cares about Naruto."

She snarled at him, "Well he has a strange way of showing it. I feel him to be one of the worst of all of you humans."

"The worst! How is he the worst! Kakashi never ever hurt Naruto!" Why couldn't this human think? He was too blinded by emotion too… she pulled Naruto tighter to her an unexpected emotion welling up in her chest

"What was your relationship with that human?" Iruka looked as if she'd hit him and it took him a few moments to answer.

"What do you mean relationship!"

She didn't bother to hold in her anger, "You know exactly what I mean! Where you fu…"

"That is none of your business! " red covered the man's cheeks girlishly. She narrowed her eyes and was in front of him in a flash. He cried out when she grabbed a hold of him by the neck bringing him down to her level. Naruto started to cry in her left arm but she ignored him. This had to be settled now. She inhaled deeply taking in every sent she could. The dumbass's sent was there but not the smell of sex. So even if they had wanted each other they hadn't done anything. The feeling in her heart settled and she let go of Iruka wrapping both arms around Naruto bouncing him lightly. Something inside her couldn't stand the thought of Iruka touching that human. It wasn't even the fact Iruka was hers.

"Never mind."

Iruka straightened starring down at her, "Did you just sniff me?" Kyuubi smiled at lest he wasn't yelling any more. "Stop that."

She arched an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

Iruka looked down at Naruto, "Smiling like he does." She sighed and handed Naruto to Iruka. Who didn't hesitate to take him but looked surprised. She shook effectively getting a blush and an indignant look from Iruka as she pelted him with water that was shook off her skin. The looked at each other for a moment finally growing tired of it she motioned to the table they had set at yesterday. He understood and moved to set down with Naruto in his arms.

"You never answered my question."

She sighed might as well, "That human is the worst because even before he become Naruto's teacher he had to know what was going on. Yet he did nothing to stop it."

"I don't understand?"

"Dumbass was the yellow human's student He was honor bound to protect what his teacher created." Wasn't she being clear enough?

"But many other people knew about the sealing and understood. The third, Tsunade…"

She shook her head cutting him off, "The old one couldn't. To have that kind of connection with a 'demon' it would compromise his authority and he wouldn't be able to help Naruto at all. And Tsunade had her own baggage. She and Jiraiya should have at lest tried yes. But what excuse did Dumbass have? He had no Family no responsibilities. I'll bet one of my tails he was just reading those books for twelve years hiding from the real world not wanting to face the fact he alone and will always be alone." Iruka starred at her seeming to contemplate her worlds.

He surprised her when he spoke, " For someone who has said herself she doesn't understand humans. You certainly seem to think you know exactly how they're feeling. You are far to judgmental of Kakashi you don't know him. He did the best he knew how. And yes he made some wrong choices but… as I said he did the best he could he had no way of knowing it would all turn out like it did. And he isn't alone."  
He narrowed his eyes at her "You do however seem to know a lot about his past. How did you know about him being the fourth's student? In fact how do you know so much about all of us?"

She had to chuckle at him such silly ideas about the dumbass. She would give Iruka time to see that she was right.

"Because I listen. I could see, hear and feel everything Naruto could when we shared a body."

Surprise was very evident, "Everything? That sounds strange the Hokage never mentioned anything like that." He was looking down at Naruto poking his scarred stomach then looked back up at her suddenly, "You said you could feel too." She tilted her then and gave him a half nod half yawn stretching out on the wood deck. She closed her eyes planning a nap, "Every single feeling."

She frowned in annoyance, "Yes everything."

"Good." Her eyes snapped open as she straightened his eyes were filled with sadistic pleasure she didn't know he could look like that. A chill of delight traveled down her spine. There was no way she could not investigate this sudden change.

"And why pray tale is that good?"

He smiled at her as if he had the world figured out. "You felt it. All the pain he had to go threw for all those years at lest the seal forced you to feel…"

"No." she cut Iruka off before he got too far ahead of himself. "Yes I felt what he felt. But until that day on the bridge I was asleep." For some reason she hesitated not wanting to say what came next. But she locked eyes with Iruka and bit out as coldly as she could, "he was really all alone." Iruka slumped in on himself as her words sank in.

He had gotten comfort that maybe she had been punished but…Kyuubi cleared her throat, "Perhaps breakfast and then I can explain some more rules." Iruka did look up from Naruto didn't even twitch. She vaguely hoped she hadn't broken him.

"Breakfast!" the three human servants appeared then tray after tray of her favorite meals despite the fact she was very hungry something still bothered her. A small twinge in the back of her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the youngest of the servants studying the face realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Iruka. Leave go in the next room with the old one and man. Boy you stay." Iruka looked confused but she sent him a glare and he seemed too tired to argue. Iruka stood up and reluctantly made a move to hand Naruto over to her but she shook her head, "No take Naruto with you."

The servant she had been studying twitched but did nothing else.

Iruka sighed and wondered dreamingly out of the room.

Kyuubi smiled at the servant, "Haku.."

The boy's pretty face looked troubled and it took him a moment to answer, "How…how do you know me?"

* * *

AN: See ya next time. 


End file.
